


Clear Your Head, Kenma

by dulestric



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Kenhina, This is really cute, YouTuber Kenma, comforted kenma, comforting shouyo, hmmmmm, i’m not really sure how to tag?, kenhina - Freeform, ok that’s enough tags, sunshine!hinata, timeskip!hinata, timeskip!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulestric/pseuds/dulestric
Summary: Kenma’s usually good with keeping things in control. But when he falters, at least Shouyo’s there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Clear Your Head, Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short kenhina drabble I posted on my Twitter (@dulestric_) a couple months ago! I decided to post it here because... why not! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shouyo opened the door to what was now his and Kenma’s house, exhausted from practice and ready to rest with his husband. All he wanted was to be by Kenma’s side, eating apple pie like they planned the day before. 

“Kenma! I’m home!” 

...He heard nothing in response.

Normally, he would hear the sound of a door creaking open and a quiet hum in response or a _“welcome home,” _but the lack of such worried him.__

__He set his bag and jacket next to the kotatsu and paced toward Kenma’s game room, the door of which was closed. He knocked._ _

__“Kenma?”_ _

__Again, no response. Under closer inspection however, he heard the faintest hiccups from inside, and immediately let himself in. There, slumped in his chair, tears wetting his cheeks, hair loose from his hairtie, was Kenma.  
And he was not okay._ _

__Shouyo eyes widened and swiftly kneeled in front of Kenma in urgency, grabbing his hands and placing them atop his lap. Kenma shifted so he sat properly._ _

__“Wh-What happened? Did someone say mean things in the comments again? I swear I will beat them up.” Sho’s eyebrows furrowed._ _

__Kenma chuckled and gave a small smile. Unlike before where he would avert his gaze to anything other than the person he spoke to, he looked directly at Sho with puffy eyes. “No not this time.” He paused and bit his lip. “Just... stress is a bitch.”_ _

__“Ohhh, I see.” Sho’s face softened, relieved he didn’t have to make some sort of statement on social media like _“Stop harassing my husband” _or something.___ _

____“Is that all? I know you do that thing where you downplay your problems. Stop doing that, just tell me.” He put bluntly._ _ _ _

____It took a minute of silence before Kenma spoke up again, making faces that showed he was thinking of ways to phrase his words. It made Sho let out a giggle before going back to serious. “Handling everything has been rough these past few days...” he started._ _ _ _

____“Making videos under an online persona, keeping up a schedule for Bouncing Ball, not to mention making time for just us...” he lower his head. “I can handle it, yes, but for the first time that realization finally caught up to me.”_ _ _ _

____Sho knew that feeling. He knew what it was like to feel reality catching up as he jumped towards his dreams, reeling him back to slap some sense into him and realize there’s more than just simply jumping. He cupped Kenma’s cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. “I understand.”_ _ _ _

____“I guess it’s good that you realize that, definitely better than not at all. I know you, Kenma. You assess every possible outcome to a situation; the good, the bad, the good-bad-“ Kenma chuckled, lightening the mood. “Surely, this is just another one of those outcomes.”  
“Deep inside of that giant brain of yours, you probably already have a solution for this, but these thoughts you’re having are blocking you from getting it. Maybe...” he pushed himself up, pulling Kenma up to stand as well. “...you need to clear your head.”_ _ _ _

____Mature Shouyo gave good advice, Kenma gave him that. He admitted that indeed, he hasn’t given himself a break at all. A breather would be more than appreciated, especially if it was with his husband. He wiped the stray tears that fell down his cheek. “Yeah, I’d like that.”_ _ _ _

____Sho gave his signature sunshine smiles that never failed to make Kenma’s heart flutter, along with a chaste kiss on the nose. “C’mon, I think there’s still some pie in the fridge!” Kenma let himself be dragged to the kitchen with a smile on his face._ _ _ _

____Kenma was glad that no matter what day, no matter what state of mind he was in, sunshine always shone down on him to make him feel better. Shouyo wouldn’t have it any other way._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> When I first wrote this at the time, I don’t think there were a whole bunch of fics where Hinata was the one comforting Kenma, not the other way around. Life as a Youtuber and a CEO is stressful; despite how laid-back Kenma is, there was just no way for me to accept that he doesn’t sometimes breakdown. I think Shouyo’s the perfect person to snap him back to reality. Because he’s experienced (somewhat) the same thing.
> 
> Anywaaaaays, enough of my mini psychoanalysis behind this short thing! Writing is more of a side hustle for me, but I do art as well! If you’d like to talk with me and watch me goof off about Haikyuu, again, I’m on Twitter, @dulestric_! ✌️


End file.
